Sweet F'ing Revenge
by Harmony Rose Zabini - Malfoy
Summary: You're going to have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her in a rage. She was so angry she could hardly see straight. This was the third time in as many days that she and her fiancé had argued about sex. She climbed into the extravagantly overpriced Range Rover parked on the paved driveway, fired up the engine and pushed the accelerator to the floor leaving the house, the Aston Martin and the Porsche behind her. As she drove, Sophie began to mutter to herself. "He's such a fucking jerk. What does he mean I never go down on him? He knows I don't do that.. only ever thinks about himself that man..." Sophie looked at herself in the rear-view mirror, pulled the sunglasses down from her head, and reached for the purse inside her bag. She had planned on just going to the gym that morning but now, she decided, she would stop by the mall afterwards and spend some of her fiancé's money just to piss him off. With the sound system blaring she raced down the street, the silver rims of the 4x4 glinting in the Californian sun.

With an eye for jealousy and a mouth for gossip, Sophie would ordinarily have noticed the beat up old Honda parked across the street from her house, and she may even have noticed the attractive girl sat inside it. Today, however, her mind was entirely preoccupied by her fiancé. Melanie Rios, a young Latina girl was sat in the car watching the house and it just so happened that her mind was preoccupied with the exact same man. Melanie was a stunningly attractive girl in her early twenties who, until a week ago, had worked for Sophie as the manager of her jewelry store. After being recently fired, she had made up her mind that she would get revenge the best way she knew how - by fucking Sophie's fiancé.

The car door behind her closed with a click and Melanie walked confidently across the street. Visible beneath the hem of her three-quarter-length coat were a pair of thigh high tights and lavish black heels. She reached the front door, lifted the false rock containing the spare key and, without so much as a pause, inserted the cold metal into the keyhole, trembling with excitement. She had dreamt of this moment for days. Turning the key and shifting the handle in near silence, Melanie entered the house.

The entrance was spacious and well laid out, it exuded class. The polished wooden surfaces and expensive decor were a transparent display of the affluence that Sophie and her fiancé liked to show off. To the right of the doorway, the space opened out into a living room centred around an imposing plasma screen tv mounted to the wall. Sat facing away from her on one of the soft leather sofas was a man she only met once before. He was watching a sports channel with the volume turned up obnoxiously loud. Evidently, he was almost as angry as Sophie had been when she'd stormed from the house a few moments ago.

Seeing that her intrusion had gone unnoticed, Melanie let out a long, soft sigh of relief. Melanie let the coat slide from her arms and land on the floor in a heap revealing a perfectly sculpted body provocatively wrapped in scintillating black lingerie. She had a petite frame and her obsession to stay in shape maintained her a slender build. Her Colombian skin was a rich, soft caramel that begged to be touched. Her irresistible lips were glossed a light pink. She had tied up her hair to display her beautiful neck and shoulders and her impossibly small waist drew attention to her fat, round ass. She had a playful smile and doe-brown eyes that meant she didn't even have to open her mouth to be able to say the words "fuck me."

Melanie moved towards the lounge, being careful not to let her heels click against the expensive wooden flooring. The TV was booming and the man watching it seemed utterly absorbed by it. Standing directly behind him, she placed her hands over his eyes and felt him jump slightly in surprise.

"Shit Sophie, I didn't hear you come in," he said making to pull her hand away. "Did you forget something?"

Melanie bent down quickly and kissed the nape of his neck. She felt him hesitate. Gently, she traced the tip of her tongue along the side of his neck and up to his ear. Placing her lips on his skin she moaned gently and watched with satisfaction as he shuffled in his seat and let his hand fall to turn off the TV.

"Sophie, what are you up to?" he asked, sounding more curious than annoyed. She said nothing but, instead, slowly removed her hands from his face. Seeing that he was about to turn, Melanie held his head so that it faced forward and he seemed to get the message - this was her show and his job was to wait patiently for further instruction. She saw a slight smile raise his cheek. Running her hands across his shoulders and down to his arms, she tugged at his T-shirt and obediently the man obliged, lifting his arms up to help her remove his top. Slipping it over his arms Melanie folded the shirt into a strip, held it infront of his face and tied it securely behind his head as a blindfold.

"Ouch." said the man. Melanie stifled a giggle as walked slowly around to the front of the sofa, surveying her topless prey.

The man had a muscular torso and, from what she could see of his face, he was reasonably attractive; not that it would have changed her plan, but Melanie had to admit, this would certainly make her revenge all the more enjoyable. Kneeling down, she settled herself between his legs to explore the feeling of his chest and abs, making sure that her perky tits rested against his crotch. Almost by instinct the man motioned to grope her, but she moved away and gave his hand a light slap. He smiled again and Melanie went back to following the contours of his body with her fingers. She allowed her hands to roam across his chest, his abs and down to his hips. Melanie saw with pleasure that a bulge had started to grow in his trousers. She leaned forward, spreading his legs and ran her tongue along the length of his restricted penis, feeling it twitch against the denim of his jeans.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned, resting her lips on the bulge in a prolonged kiss. The man's hip moved in an involuntary reaction. Melanie kissed his bulge again, with a little more force.

Without warning, she found herself overcome with desire for the man's member passionately, making out with the constrained cock despite the denim jeans in her way. She lifted her head and, with one hand rubbed length of his hardening cock and, with the other, pulled at his belt. The nameless man, set about unbuckling it, undoing the button and opening the flies of his jeans. The noise of the zipper was music to Melanie's ears as she anticipated the prize beneath the denim.

With a confidence beyond her years, Melanie yanked both his jeans and his boxers from underneath him, pulling them down past his knees and let them rest around his ankles. She could hardly believe that she was about to suck a complete stranger's cock, and it gave her a delightful sense of power to see this man, naked, blindfolded by his own shirt and completely unaware of who it was knelt in front of him. She imagined the look on Sophie's face. Melanie kissed the inside of his bare legs and then licked a teasing path towards his balls, stopping just short of reaching them. He squirmed under her teasing touch. With her hands on his thighs, Melanie's soft lips clasped the tip of the man's cock and she sucked, pulling his head gently into her mouth. Her tongue caressed his head with skill, slowly exploring the shape and flavour. She moaned lightly, sending vibrations through his penis. With her glossed lips pressed on his shaft, she slid towards the base of his cock, enveloping him. Melanie held his dick in her wet mouth savouring the feeling on her tongue as it grew harder and longer. Within moments, it was stiff and assertive, pushing against the back of her throat. Melanie let him grow into the tightness of throat, feeling him throb with desire. She gagged before withdrawing her mouth, exposing his drool-covered cock to the cool air. He groaned in approval.

Melanie couldn't help but smile to herself naughtily before sliding her mouth back down onto his cock. She moved her head back and forth rhythmically, fucking his stiff dick with her pretty little mouth. Within a few moments, the build up of spit was too much to contain, she pulled away and let the excess saliva spill out onto the top of his cock. Her spit glistened momentarily before she spread it with her hand over his erect dick and started to jerk him off.

"Fuck me, Sophie, this is incredible!" said the man. Melanie didn't reply. She wondered briefly what his name was... but then decided she didn't care. There was only one thing that she did care about right now, and that was making the cock in her hands cum harder than it had done in years. His penis was rock hard in her hand and Melanie sized it up, wondering if she could deepthroat it. She took her hand away and saw it standing proud, tilted towards her mouth expectantly. Once again, Melanie took his dick in her mouth again, expertly slipping down his willing shaft. More and more of his manhood slid past her lips, inch by inch he disappeared inside her. Just before his head reached the back of her mouth, Melanie took a deep breath and then forced his cock to glide past her gag reflex and down into her wet, eager throat. Her lips encircled the base of his shaft.

For the man, this was too much.

"Woah!" he blurted in a surge of pleasure. He had to lurch backward to stop himself shooting his load on the spot. As he removed the makeshift blindfold he'd been given he said in an admiring tone, "You've never done that bef-" he froze mid sentence as his eyes fell on the beautiful Latina knelt between his legs.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked. Melanie smiled, confidently.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "just relax." She had not relinquished her hold on his cock, but was still sliding her hand along the spit-soaked shaft.

"But... but, I'm married..." he said weakly.

"I know" Melanie said with a wicked smile. "That's exactly why I want you." The man seemed lost for words, he stammered slightly and then comprehension dawned across his face.

"Hang on, I recognise you, didn't my wife fire you?" he enquired.

"Who, Sophie?" Melanie asked, "Well, she's not really your wife, is she?"

"Look, we're married in our hearts, we don't need a piece of paper to prove it."

"If you're a married man, what's your cock doing in my mouth?" Melanie quipped naughtily.

"For fuck sake, I don't know how you got in here and I don't know what you're playing at, but you've got to leave right now, my wife would kill me."

"Your wife would never know." Melanie said, choosing to ignore the technicality. Her eyes smouldered seductively and she gave the tip of his cock a slow, playful lick.

"You're obviously trying to break us up, and I'm really not that kind of guy."

"Okay, you're right, your wife fired me," Melanie admitted. "Look, we both know how much of a bitch she can be. All I want is the satisfaction of knowing that she may have taken my job, but I have taken your cum. I want to give you the fuck of your life. I want to do things to you that your wife could never do."

She fixed her eyes on his and saw his resolve flicker for a second. In that moment, she decided that she would do something for him that his wife had never done before. She stood up between his legs, her eyes locked on his and then watched as his gaze fell helplessly onto her irresistible body. She was perfect from head to toe. Standing in her black heels and wrapped in her devastatingly sexy lingerie, her hands began to caress her petite body.

Then she said, "Does your wife look as good as this in her underwear?" cupping her tits and squeezing them softly. "Is she as thin as this?" she asked, caressing her flat stomach as she slowly turned around, showing her hourglass figure. Her hands moved round to her backside as she faced away from him. She leaned forward a little. Arching her back and pushing her butt out she asked, "Is your wife's ass as round as this?" She pulled her cheeks apart slightly, showing the srip of her black satin thong. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw the man's lust-filled eyes fixated on her most impressive asset. She placed her hands on his knees and bent her legs, squatting slightly to let his penis touch the skin of her ass and then began to gyrate her hips teasingly on his lap. "Touch me," she whispered, giving permission. His tentative hand cupped one side of her her magnificent derrière as it moved, and he allowed himself to let out a soft, low, satisfied moan.

Melanie straightened up, turned to face the stranger and and climbed onto the sofa; straddling him. The top edge of his cock pressed hard against her pussy. She deftly unhooked her bra as she rocked slowly back and forth, feeling his manhood move along her undercarriage, desperate to enter her. She lifted his hands to her bare breasts and held them against her. Melanie leaned forward to kiss him, letting her hands fall and feeling his remain. She pressed her lips against his in a soft seductive kiss and and felt the man return her advances. She relished the unfamiliar feel and movement of his mouth. Delicately, she sucked his lower lip to her mouth and gave it a playful bite. His hands moved to her ass, pulling her into him eagerly and sinking his fingertips into her cushioned cheeks. Melanie opened her lips to invite his tongue into her submissive mouth. He obliged. Their tongues circled one another, each exploring the other's mouth. They kissed with increasing passion and Melanie felt with delight that the man couldn't keep his lustful hands from exploring her perfect form. Her ass. Her back. Her shoulders. Her neck. Her face. Her tits. Her tummy. Her hips. Her pussy. Melanie pulled her mouth away from his, causing a light, wet lip-smack and rose up on her haunches until her breast were inline with his eyes. Cradling his head she pushing her tits against his face. His mouth pressed against her supple breasts, kissing her and licking excitedly. His lips found a nipple and inhaled it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around feeling it harden and then he kissed a path across her chest to her other breast holding it in his hand; enjoying it's warmth. Melanie watched the man please himself with her body for a moment, and then decided to seal the deal.

She lowered her head and kissed his neck just below his ear. "If you take me to bed," she said, "I'll let you fuck me in the ass." She felt the involuntary response give away his elation as his cock stiffened between her legs, nudging against her. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had just said the words every man longs to hear. "Yeah, I bet your frigid wife doesn't let you do that, does she?" She said teasingly. She looked him in the eye and bit her bottom lip seductively. "I want you to stuff your dick into my tight asshole and pump away until you cum. You think you can do that for me?" He nodded, his mouth hanging open a little. She flashed him a perfect smile and said, "Good... Now I don't want to hear another word from you about your fat wife." She lifted one of his hands from her tits and inserted his fourth finger into her mouth. She clasped the metallic silver band in her teeth and, turning her head slightly, slid the ring from his lubricated finger. Her eyes dancing with malice, she opened her mouth so that the man could see his ring sat on her tongue and then, with surprising force spat it onto the laminate floor. It landed with a high pitched tinkle and sat in a pool of Melanie's saliva.

As the man looked at the symbol of his wife covered in spit on the wooden floor, Melanie moved her legs inside his and slid back down to her knees in front of him and with that she lowered her head, let his cock push her soft lips apart and stuffed him into her mouth. Salivating in her lust, her slutty mouth set to work on his cock and the man's body was flooded with pleasure once more

"You're not going to tell her?" he asked weakly. Melanie pulled her mouth away from his cock, almost impatiently. "Of course not," she replied, "and she wouldn't believe me if I did."

The man knew she was right and he stopped fighting it. Instead, he watched in a blissful daze as his meatstick disappeared in the pretty girl's mouth.

After a few minutes the man rose from the sofa and stepped out of his jeans and boxers, leaving them on the floor.

"Yeah, now you're getting into it," said Melanie encouragingly. "Fuck my face, I want to feel your dick slide right down my throat." The man, coming out of his shell, began to thrust his shaft into the Latina's greedy mouth. Warm, wet saliva gushed from between her lips, despite their tight seal around his cock. Seeing that she made no attempt to curb his intensity, he grabbed the back of her neck and drove his throbbing head into the tightness of her throat, holding her face against him. After a glorious moment of ecstasy, Melanie's throat ejected the man's dick, and she gasped to catch her breath. She spat the saliva from her mouth and it connected hard with the man's cock, splashing his balls. With one swift movement she spread it over the surface of his manhood and then plunged her mouth back down onto it. Again, he thrust back and forth, holding her head firmly in place.

For the next few minutes, the room was filled with the squelching noise of face fucking mixed with the increasing moans of pleasure escaping from the stranger's mouth. "He's probably watched a lot of porn," Melanie thought to herself as the sound of her gagging and slopping mouth didn't put him off, on the contrary, it seemed to spur him on. Melanie was making a beautiful, slippery, sopping mess of herself, her drool sliding from the stiff dick, down her chin and onto her exposed chest. Melanie pulled his cock from her mouth and jerked it off with her hand, holding it up so that she could access his balls. She lavished the sensitive skin with her tongue, hearing the satisfied moan above her. She sucked on his scrotum, feeling the texture then, with the help of her free hand, she stuffed both of his balls into her warm, wet mouth. For a few moments, she took her hand away from his cock and allowed his dick to rest on her perfect face, knowing that the feeling of having his whole ballsack in her mouth, and the great visual of his cock resting on her face would be driving him wild. Her eyes danced with pleasure, holding his gaze. She let his balls slop from her mouth and let out a dirty little giggle "Yeah, you like it when I take your balls in my pretty little mouth, don't you?" She stuck out her tongue and slapped his cock against it teasingly. Then, without warning, she stood, turned and began to walk away from now spellbound man. "Come." she ordered as she went to find the bedroom. The man followed, watching her bare back, her tiny waist and her suspender-clad ass as she walked. He could not wait to fuck her.

Melanie wandered up the stairs and along a corridor feeling, more than hearing, the man's presence behind her. She peered into a luxuriously paneled bathroom a few guest rooms and until she found what she was looking for. This was unmistakably the master bedroom. It was a cavernous room, elegantly decked out and sprawling with photos of the 'happy couple' on almost every available surface. As Melanie crawled up onto the king-sized bed, she flushed with pleasure once more at the thought of Sophie's face if she could see her now. On her hands and knees, with the soft white duvet welcoming her, she pushed her ass out expectantly allowing the entranced man to approach her however he wanted. A moment later she felt his face push between her magnificent ass cheeks, seeking out a taste of her sweet pussy. Melanie felt his tongue exploring her ass crack hungrily. The man slid his fingers underneath the fabric of her thong and pulled it to the side before burying his face back into her ass. His tongue sent thrills of pleasure coursing around Melanie's body it was the first time in all this teasing that she had really been able to get off too, and she'd not realised how turned on she was. She moaned encouragingly and leant back against his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's good at this, she must make him do it a lot." she thought. Melanie bounced her ass freely, feeling, with delight, her pussy slide over the man's mouth and tongue. He wrapped one of his thick arms around both of Melanie's legs, holding her in place while he pushed his face against her ass cheeks and buried his tongue in her pussy.

After a minute, the man pulled away to catch his breath and Melanie, with her chest on the bed and her ass in the air, reached behind her and spread her cheeks with her perfectly manicured fingertips. Almost instantly she felt the tongue return to her mound. And then, slowly, almost uncertainly it slid from her pussy and along the inside of her cheek towards her asshole. Melanie waited, hopefully. The anticipation was electrifying. She allowed her cheeks to fall back against his face and pushed herself up, waiting on her hands and knees while the his tongue danced towards her asshole.

"OH YEEEAH!" She blurted, much louder than she had expected as the warm, wet tongue covered her soft, sensitive hole. His tongue was strong and explored this new ground excitedly. And suddenly he was feasting on her, licking away at her ass and cunt indiscriminately.

He pulled his face away once more and then, with no warning whatsoever, Melanie felt a spasm of pleasure and pain as the man drove his rock hard cock into her deep inside her pussy. He was standing on the floor with his hands on clasped onto her hips. The man thrust back and forth rapidly. After the initial shock, Melanie felt his throbbing member moving in and out of her pussy sending ripples of pleasure through her whole body.

"Fuck me, that feels so good" she said as he pounded away at her. This continued for several minutes. Every now and then the moans of pleasure would be punctuated with an echoing whack as the man's open hand landed sharply on Melanie's bouncing butt.

His moans began to intensify as though he was about to cum.

"Not yet!" Melanie said. "I haven't finished with you." and with that she slid from his dick, and turned to face him, sat on the edge of the bed. "Lie down" she commanded.

"Okay," he said, sounding a little reluctant and lying on his back in the centre of the bed.

Melanie rose, feeling the man's curious gaze, as she walked around the bed to a cabinet that stood to one side.

"Now, where are they?" She said to herself as she pulled out drawers, one at a time.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked the man.

"Aha!" said Melanie as she opened the final draw by the bedside table. It was stuffed full of all kinds of adult sex toys. Some were for both of them, most just for Sophie.

Without a word of explanation, she began to shift the toys and contraptions around until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out two sets of cold metallic handcuffs, one for his wrists and one for his ankles.

"How did you know they were there?" he asked.

"Your wife told me." Melanie said simply. The she added with a seductive smile, "Don't worry, I'm into it." His feet were near the very end of the bed and Melanie didn't ask permission as she strode over to him, cuffed one of his ankles, ran the short chain behind the bed frame's metal pole and secured his other ankle. Then she crawled up onto the end of the bed and gave the man's cock a gratuitous slurp, just because she could. She ascended his body and moved his hands to above his head. The man hesitated, but Melanie kissed him assuringly, her deep brown eyes holding his uncertain gaze.

"She won't be home for hours, I saw her leave in her gym clothes. We've got all morning... Let me play with you." she pined into his ear. He breathed in the heady scent of her perfume and knew that she was right. Excited about letting this sex queen use his body as a toy, he yielded control of his arms. It was a big bed, and the man was fully stretched out between its extremities. He lay flat across the bed with his aching cock bolt upright in desire. With a click, she secured the metal cuffs around a bar at headboard and turned her body to face away from him. With her legs either side of his restricted arms, she used his face to push apart his perfect ass cheeks and rested her pussy against his lips. She felt his tongue oblige and soak her soft mound and then search out her asshole. Melanie ran her fingers along his chest, down his stomach and towards his groin where his erect penis glinted with her pussy juices. Stretching forward she enveloped his penis in her warm mouth once more and let her tongue flick eagerly over his sensitive head. Her left hand held her up while her right hand was clasped around the base of his cock moving in a hypnotic rhythm in time with her mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Melanie relinquished his her hold on his sopping member, sliding it from her mouth with a slurp. She moved down his body until her perfect ass was over his groin. Reaching behind her she guided his cock between her asscheeks so that the head rested against her tight little asshole. She leaned against it gently, careful not to let him enter her. With her perfectly manicured fingers, she spread her ass cheeks to give him the perfect view and turned her head to look back at his mesmerised face.

"Do you want to fuck me in the ass?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes!" he said breathlessly.

"Tell me your wife is a fat lazy whore."

"W-what?" he said, wrenching his gaze from her ass to meet her beautiful brown eyes. Her mouth curled into a wicked smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it." she commanded.

"Um...my wife is a fat, lazy whore." he said obediently.

"That's right, she is." Melanie agreed. "And she's fucking frigid. Imagine not letting her fiancé fuck her ass. How selfish."

Privately, the man was beginning to agree with her, but he said nothing.

Melanie began to swing her hips from side to side teasingly. The man's stiff dick swung with her, resting in the curve of her cheeks.

"Do you wanna fuck that ass?" Melanie drawled.

"Yes, yes, yes" he moaned, still more out of breath.

"You've never done it before, have you? You wanna fuck that hole?"

"Yes!"

"You want me to grind my asshole on your wet dick?"

"YES! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME FUCK YOU IN THE ASS!" cried the man in desperation. Melanie felt that familiar sensation of pleasure and power course through her. She loved making men go crazy with desire. She watched his eyes eyes as she pushed herself down on his cock.

The man felt his head squeeze inside her tight hole and he gasped in pleasure. Slowly she moved back, letting his cock slip into her inch by inch. With each proceeding inch he was transported to new levels of ecstasy, the likes of which he had never known before. When she reached the base she turned her face away and repositioned her body, finding the perfect place to ride him. She moved her hips forward and backward, sliding him in and out of her; slowly at first and then, having adjusted, with more force. With each descent of her ass, a fresh wave of pleasure crashed over the man and with each ascent he felt himself being driven closer to the point of climax. Melanie bounced her ass buoyantly on his slippery shaft and, as she did so, looked at the large photo print of the happily engaged couple that hung on the wall facing her. As she looked into the face of her rival, she flushed with forbidden pleasure once more.

"Even if this doesn't break you two up," she thought "he will never properly enjoy you again. The way you fuck will always be tame and boring compared to this. I have given your fiancé the fuck of his life and now, whenever you sleep with him, he'll wish that you were me. He'll fantasise about this exact moment. Your sex life is ruined." The illicit thoughts chased each other around her head driving her wild with excitement.

The handcuffed man watched Melanie's arched, bronze back and her fat, round ass as is it powered up and down his shaft. She was pounding against him like a horny rabbit, it was like a scene from his wildest daydreams. He couldn't take it anymore. His breath began come shallow and his muscles tensed.

"Don't cum", the seducer demanded.

"I can't hold it any more, I have to cum." he said, knowing he was moments away from the most powerful orgasm of his life. Melanie was just about to stop fucking him, when she heard something that interrupted them both...the low rumble of an expensive range-rover could be heard approaching the house.

"Shit." said the man. Burning with frustration and frozen with fear. "Shit, that's my wife, get off me."

But Melanie did not get off, instead she leant forward, with the adulterous penis still inside her. Slowly she slid her tight ass ring up his shaft. And slowly she slid it down again. Evidently, the husband was close to having a mild panic attack, but his dick was betraying him, stiff as a board - he was a man at war with himself. A shiver of pleasure ran across his skin as he frantically whispered: "Unlock me, unlock me! That's my wife, she's going to catch us." They heard the car idling for a moment on the driveway, before the engine was killed and the door opened.

Slowly, far too slowly for the man's liking, Melanie straightened up, slid off his member, and lifted her one of her legs from across his body. His cock stayed exactly where it was, hard as rock, still yearning for her touch. As they heard the car door close outside he said,

"Quick, get the key!"

But Melanie did not get the key. Instead she walked round to the foot of the bed. Downstairs, they heard the lock of the front door turn. Melanie gave her victim a wry smile.

"This is going to be even better than I thought." she told him and she bent over him once more and engulfed his penis in her beautiful wet mouth. There was no time to waste. She worked his dick furiously with her hand and sucked intently with her mouth. The man pulled hard against his restraints, but could barely move an inch. There was nothing he could do at all.

"Get off me, my wife's going to catch us." he hissed. Melanie drew her soft pink lips away from his member for just a moment and said,

"Yes... that's the idea."

"JONNY?!" called a woman's voice from downstairs. She must have seen the coat. Or the bra. Or his jeans.

"Oh, so that's what your name is." Melanie said, coming up for air and letting some saliva pour from her mouth and onto his cock. Jonny was completely gripped, both by fear and by the Latina's expert hand as she pumped him hard. He didn't reply but stayed perfectly still with his eyes shut tight.

The sound of quickening footsteps ascended up the stairs. Melanie felt the cock tighten, ready to explode.

"Jonny?" called the voice, harsh and accusing. This time it was much closer

BANG! The door flew open but Sophie was just a fraction too late. With a groan, the man reached the point of no return, orgasm erupting inside him. Thrills of pleasure cascaded through his body like waves of ecstasy. The force of his climax was so hard that his eyes rolled and his vision blurred. For just a split second, every thought, fear and emotion was suspended from his mind. Spurt after spurt of cum issued from his expertly-milked cock, filling the mouth of the woman at the end of the bed. As though from a great distance, he heard her giggle, and the room shifted back into focus. He chanced a look towards the door and saw Sophie, his platinum blonde wife, still in her gym gear framed in the open doorway. She wore a pink vest top over a sports bra that drew attention to her impressive cleavage and a pair of tight, black yoga pants. She had dropped her handbag in shock and her mouth was hanging open slightly.

Melanie, meanwhile, was feeling elated. Her pussy was numb with pleasure, her body was tingling with adrenaline and her mouth was full of cum. She let the sweet nectar roll over her tongue, savouring its taste and toying with its texture. A little had spilled from her mouth in all of the excitement of the man's powerful climax. As she stood up, she scooped the dripping cum from her chin and into her mouth. She wanted to taste every last drop.

Melanie walked slowly across the room, allowing Sophie to survey the whole scene, and came to a stop directly in front of her ex-boss. It had taken less than an hour for Melanie to invade Sophie's home and conquer her man. She was feeling like a triumphant little slut. Sophie's innocent blue eyes narrowed as Melanie smiled bitchily at her. With a mouth full of stolen cum, she couldn't say a word. Instead, she slowly opened her lips and watched as the Sophie's furious stare moved predictably from looking at her eyes to looking at the cum as it pooled in Melanie's mouth and ran across her tongue. Melanie smiled again, sucked in a deep breath and, without warning, spat the cum full into the face of the buxom blonde. It connected with a splat across Sophie's face and mouth and she let out a shriek of surprise. Melanie just laughed lightly and then, perhaps even more surprisingly, the latina leant forward and kissed Sophie's now cum-glazed lips. Her hands caressed Sophie's torso, searching their way towards her oversized breasts. Sophie stood motionless, rooted to the spot in shock and surprise. A thousand shades of emotion flooded through her and her mind went blank. This is not what she had expected at all. Melanie had never been so daring. She felt like she could do whatever the fuck she wanted. Her hands reached the plunging neckline Sophie's vest top and she pulled it, moving the elastic line underneath her tits and exposing Sophie's magnificent cleavage. Melanie kissed the motionless lips naughtily for a few more moments, collecting much of the cum she had just spat back into her mouth and then pulled away. This time, and without breaking eye contact with Sophie, Melanie let the forbidden cum drool across her bottom lip and all across Sophie's exposed cleavage. She cupped the huge tits through the sports bra from beneath as she slopped the husband's cum all over the wife's tits. When she had finished, the second-hand jiz lay glistening all across Sophie's chest and began to trickle into her cleavage. Melanie wiped her mouth theatrically and circled around behind sophie. She had used them both for her sexual enjoyment, and her body was coursing with power and pleasure. She stood behind Sophie, surveying the captive man handcuffed to the bed.

"He's all yours," she said, and she patted Sophie's twice on the bum and turned to walk away, leaving the utter chaos behind her.


End file.
